Why Did This Happen To Me
by Emily2901
Summary: Tris and Four/Tobias have had a son and a daughter and living in the modern-world, but after a terrible accident, Tris and Four lose their son but heir daughter survived, but after their son dies, the daughter changes from happy and peaceful to sad, lonely, depressed and bullied, so they move to Tris and Tobias home town Chicago, where their daughter will face some hard challenges
1. Characters

Characters:

Eaton family:

Tris Eaton: she is a famous designer. Married to Four/ Tobias. Have 2 kids. Age 4 years after the incident is 38

Four/Tobias Eaton: he is a famous car designer. Married to Tris. Have 2 kids. Age 4 years after the incident is 40

Jack Eaton: he is the son of Tris and Four. Has a younger sister. Age at the time of the incident is 16

Clarisse/ Clary: she is the daughter of Tris and Four. Has an older brother. Age at the time of the incident is 12


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

Clary's POV:

My brother Jack and I are at a party and well, our mum said we had to be back at 10:30pm, I looked at my watch we have 40 minutes to get home and it's a 30 minute drive so I decide I should go get Jack and when I get find my brother he looks a little high per, but I brush it off, then he turns around to see me there standing there.

"HEY SIS, WHAT YA WANT!?" Jack says he puts his arm over me.

"sorry to be a party stopper Jack but we have 35 minutes to get home and it's a 30 minute drive home." I say, that's when Jacks face turns serious.

"OH, shit, hey guys got to go home sorry!" Jack said as he was running out the door with me over his shoulder.

He put me down when we got to the car and we got in and start driving home.

Then I realised that Jack was going 50k's and hour over the speed limit.

"Jack, Jack, slow down you does not need to go that fast okay! If you keep going like this we will crash!" I scream at Jack

"Don't worry Clary, I have it all under con…" before jack could finish his sentence, Jack lost control of the car and we were thrown around the car as it flipped across the road, getting smashed and destroyed as it went along.

Then we came to a stop. My face had blood on it, how do I know that, well, I can feel hot thick blood all over my face and my face hurts like hell.

I look to my left to see my brother whose leg is stuck.

"Jack, Jack, Jackson Eaton wake up!"

"Whoa, what happened… wait, Clarisse are you okay, are you hurt!?" my brother went frantic.

"Jack, I'm fie I have a bit of a bloody face, but the main question is, are you ok?"

"My leg it's stuck I can't move it. I am so, so, so sorry Clarisse, I shouldn't have drunk tonight, I'm such an idiot, I am supposed to look after to you and now we're stuck in a car because of me." My brother was thinking it was his fault but it was mine.

"It's okay, Jack it was my fault I shouldn't have let you drive, I knew it was wrong but I still went ahead with it, and before you argue about it let's get out of the car, call for help and then we can argue about, ok" I say before a truck comes and hits us.

I wake up to two people holding my hands and bright lights.

I look over and see my mum and dad holding my hands.

"Mum, Dad where am I, where's Jack, is he okay, how long have I been here, where am I?" I begin to panic.

"Clarisse, stop it's okay, well, sort of, honey you're at the hospital, you have been here for 3 weeks and, as well, um, um.." my mum wouldn't finished the sentence but my dad butted into my thoughts.

"Clarisse, honey Jack's dead, when the truck hit the car he was hit first and died from brain damage."

My heart stop. My brother is dead, because of me.

"Sweetie, what do you remember anything." My mum said

Then it all came flooding back and my brother's last words before he died.

"As we were hit by the truck, Jack said he loved me. That's it."

After a few days I was allowed to leave hospital, but during those few days my parents said we would be moving in about 4 years because a house is getting built there for us so we can get away from the pain but I had 4 years to deal with that now.

Over a month later, the school had a remembrance assembly to remember Jack, as the head master was giving his speech, I noticed that all he was talking about were Jack's mistakes that he made, and that made me so pissed I stomped up on stage, interrupting the head masters speech, and went ballistic.

"HOW DARE YOU, THAT'S MY BROTHER YOUR TALKING ABOUT, SO WHAT HE MADE MISTAKES, WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES AND YES WHEN WE MAKE MISTAKES WE PAY FOR THEM AND SOME ARE PERMANENT, HE CAN'T TAKE BACK WHAT HE DID BUT NO ONE REMEMBERS JACK FOR WHO HE WAS, HE WAS NICE, KIND, CARING, SELFLESS AND BRAVE BUT NO YOU HAVE TO GO AND DESCRASE HIS NAME AND HIM AND SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM, YOU KNOW , WHAT F $# YOU!" I screamed then punched the head master then ran out crying at what they had said about my brother.

After a while, my Uncle Caleb and Grandma Evelyn said that it was my fault and so did the kids at school. I had enough of it, I ran into my bathroom crying because my parents came home to them (Uncle Caleb and Grandma Evelyn) bullying me about it and I locked the door, I could hear them yelling at them and them yelling back so I turned on the bath and filled it up with cold water. I grabbed a knife from my hunting bag, and cut really deep into my arms and hopped into the tub, forgetting about the tap.

All of a sudden I hear my bathroom door break down and it all goes black.


	3. Chapter 2: 3 years and 11 months

Chapter 2: 3 years and 11 months

Tris POV:

It's been 4 years, 4 years since the crash and 3 years and 11 month since my only daughter, my only child left tried to kill herself, after that Tobias went into protective mode over Clary, after 2 and a half years she had finally realised it was not her fault, but she was always quiet at school from what the teachers had told us, but now Clary can have a fresh start in Chicago. We were so proud when she finally got back into a car; she said that she would drive her motorcycle to school during warm weather and her car during cold weather but since her suicidal attempt the cold doesn't bother Clary.

Tobias/ Four's POV:

The night still haunts my sleep, just seeing Clary my only daughter in a bath tub full of her blood and ice-cold water horrified me but after Clary realised it wasn't her fault, I was relived, but I'm still very protective over her. Now that I'm 40 and Tris is 38 we have do get on with our lives and coming back to Chicago, where all our friends and family are will be good for Clarisse… I hope.

Clary POV:

Chicago, I'm back home, I was born here but then moved to New York, I excited I'll say that but I don't want to go to a new school because then I'll be the talk of the school, so I decided I am going to be mean, tough, unnoticeable, invisible person with music in. this will be fun, sarcasm. Though I do want to see how long it will take everyone to figure out I'm the daughter of Four Eaton and Tris Eaton. But school starts tomorrow, so time for bed.

**NEXT DAY**

I get up at 6:30am, I grown because I hate waking up early, I how in the shower and when I'm finish I go into my massive walk in robe, I eventually decide to go with a plain dark grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black runners. I grab my school bag which has my gym clothes in it and run down 4 flights of stairs and grab a chocolate up & go. Once I'm finished I walk into the garage and put my bag under the seat in my motorcycle and grab my black helmet, put it on and went off to school.

When I get to school it's huge but luckily I had 20 minutes till school starts, so I get my bag out of under the seat and put my helmet there, as I'm walking into the school main entrance I put on my designer sunglasses, and headed straight to the main office, which was really close to the main entrance.

"Excuse me miss, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could pick my things up." I say per lightly

"Oh, of course dear, what's your name?" the woman behind the counter said

"Clarisse Eaton or Clary Eaton is what I go by." I say, still being per light

"Are here it is, wait did you say Eaton, like, daughter of Tris and Four Eaton." She says while handing me my schedule, my locker number and locker combination.

"Yes, and umm I was wondering could you tell my teachers not to say my last name cause I'm trying to keep a low profile?"

"Of course Clary and your school books will be in your locker waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." I say as I walk out the door and go look for my locker.

I find my locker after 5 minutes, its locker 2901 and it's in the middle of the school, so it's easy to find.

When I open my locker I find my books and put them in order of what class I have.

Period 1: Advanced Science - Teacher: Ms Oliver

Period 2: Advanced Math - Teacher: Mr Prasard

Break

Period 3: Advanced English - Teacher: Ms Kuhne

Period 4: Advanced German - Teacher: Frau Mac Leman

Lunch

Period 5: Art - Teacher: Ms Wu/ Tori

Period 6: Music – Teacher: Ms Wu/ Tori

Period 7: P.E. – Teacher: Coach Amar

Home Time

Just then the bell went so I grabbed my science stuff and head to class.

**TIME SKIP**

Everything was fine until period 4: German.

I walk into class, trying to be unnoticeable but that didn't happen I told the teacher I was new here and she told me to sit down, so I chose the very back and sat in the chair closest to the window.

The bell rings signalling the start of class and just out of nowhere a boy around my age runs and takes the seat next to me, Great.

"good evening everyone, we have a new classmate today, so will she stand up and introduce herself in German, well the best you can please." Frau Mac says.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Clarisse aber jeder nennt mich Clary. Ich mag Musik, Sport, Kunst, Tanz und Zeichnung. Ich habe Deutsch worden, so bin ich sehr Formel mit der Sprache, und ich bin 16 Jahre alt, und ich möchte jetzt, um es wieder auf Ms Mac passieren lernen, seit ich acht Jahre alt war." I say in german, just to show off, and it worked the teacher is stund as well as the class.

"Umm, what did you just say, and say it in English this time please Clarisse." The teacher says stuttering.

"Of course Ms Mac, I said: Hi, my name is Clarisse but everyone calls me Clary. I like music, sports, art, dancing and drawing. I have learned German since I was eight so I'm very formula with the language and I am sixteen years of age, and I would now like to pass it back onto Ms Mac." I say as formal as I can.

"Thank you Clary, and because I believe you are higher than this class so would you tutor Mr Pedrad who happens to be sitting next to you."

"Of course, I would be pleased to help, Frau Mac." I reply but before the teacher could begin the class properly a girl my age, dressed in blue and had short blond jumped up furious.

"WHAT! I'M THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THIS CLASS AND THE WHOLE CLASS AND YOU ARE LETTING HER, THAT FORMAL, SMARTASS, SLUT TUTOR HIM! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK WHORE, CAUSE PAYBACK IS GOING TO BIT YOU IN THE ASS! AND FRAU MAC I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LET SLUT OVER HERE TUTOR MY MAN!" Jeanine, I think yelled. But while she was yelling I had packed up my stuff, when I heard him say that he was not her man. I wrote my details on a bit of paper and past it to the kid I was to tutor and as I walk out of class even if class had not ended I heard Jeanine say I was going to cry.

I froze in the doorway and turn around, dumped my bag on the ground, stalked over to Jeanine and punched her in the nose and I realised that she would end up with a black eye and a broken nose. I smiled when she called me a Bitch, so I decided to say one last thing.

"FUCK YOU, MAGER LOSER!" I say while doing actions to it and walk out and went to lunch early.

When lunch started I got a text from an unknown number saying:

'Hey Clary, if you are wondering who this is it's Jace from German, the person you are supposed to tutor I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?'

'Sure. I'm coming now'

I look around and see him a few tables down so I grab my green apple and walk over to his table.

"Hey guys, this is Clary she is the one that stood up to Jeanine today!" Jace says moving over so I can fit.

"Hi." Is all I say cause I do not know any of this people.

"Oh, yeah, Clary this is my brother Tyde or Tye and he is dating Ivory over here, Faith and Evie here are my cousins and Faith is dating Joe (guy) and Evie is dating Samuel or Sam, Rochelle, Ivory's sister is dating Mick, C.J. (guy) here is Rochelle, Ivory and Joe's brother and C.J. is dating Aster (girl) who is next to him there." Jace says, while pointing to each of them.

"Cool, and seeing your parents are friends with my parents, I should just tell you my last name… Eaton" I say calmly.

"Well Clary, It is great to finally have you back." Ivory, my old best friend says

And the rest of the day was boring. When I got home I had dinner and went to bed after a fun but tiring day.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

THIS STORY IS STOPPING BECAUSE

1. I AM HAVING TROUBLE FINDING IDEA'S SO IF YOU WANT SEND SOME IN AND I MAY OR MAY NOT RIGHT THEM OUT

2. I AM IN HIGH SCHOOL SO IM VERY BUSY WITH THAT

3. MY HEART IS STILL IN THIS STORY BUT IT'S SORT OF NOT I WAS THINKING ABOUT REWRITING IT IN THE DIVERGENT WORLD NOT THE MODERN WORLD

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME I JUST NEED IDEA'S

:) :) :) 3 3 3


	5. A new story

have started a how to train story that i think you may enjoy.

don't kill me!

but please check it out it's called: A Different life, A Different story


End file.
